


Secrets

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Lana corners innocent Mary Eunice in the corridor after noticing the demure nun staring at her when they first meet, and Sister Mary Eunice finally let's Lana become her little secret. #Bananun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also taking prompts for any AHS Raulson Ship, just leave a message.

Mary Eunice McKee most certainly did not want to get told off for running... but she didn't exactly want to be told off for being late, either. The gentle woman resorted to a slight skip that caused her rosary to jump softly with every haste stride. Oh how sister Jude hated her lateness. The young blonde mentally berated herself, incoherent mumbles anxiously falling from her colourless lips as the demure nun ventured through the halls of Briarcliff.

She had spent the dreary morning attending to Doctor Arden's creatures, which in turn he praised her for, despite the fact Sister Mary Eunice had taken a vow of modesty, it was still nice to hear how brave she was, especially when she was convinced otherwise. She always had such low self esteem, and besides the comfort of her loving God, the doctor was the only one to help her believe that she wasn't so stupid all of the time.

But now the nun was terrified, keeping secrets from her superior caused an existing anxiety to settle in her stomach, and now she was late, and only the good Lord knew how much trouble she would be in if Jude spotted her running through the corridor like some rogue moron. _'As bad as the inmates_ ' Jude would say.

“I'm sorry sister, I came as soon as I-“ Mary Eunice burst through the door with a rush of energy and noise, a vibrant shade of pink rendering her cheeks in a lush highlight and her breath falling in heavy exhales past her quivering brims. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, recklessly flinging against her ribcage, perhaps insinuating escape and sister Mary Eunice suddenly regretted her previous decisions. _So stupid_.

Widened, alert, blue eyes coated in a sweet sheen of innocence darted around the unfamiliar scene and the blonde was all the more apologetic. Sister Jude was fixing her with the all too famous disapproving stare, but also a pair of warm caramel eyes has turned to observe the intrusion.

Whoever it was, obviously didn’t belong in Briarcliff, she looked out of place with her colourful green tweed jacket and skirt, standing out against the cold grey walls that seemed ever closer in Jude's intimidating office. She looked like a celebrity, confident and self assured, with chocolate brown hair neatly styled and an authoritative glance moulded into chestnut orbs. So basically the stranger fit into Briarcliff about as well as a puffin among a flock of pigeons.

“I told you I’d come and find you, Sister Mary Eunice,” the older nun spoke quickly, all in the same low, foreboding tone, “And for goodness sake, how many time do I need to tell you, that you need to knock before entering my office?” The girl pulled her lips inwards, closing her eyes a moment as she revelled in her failure. _Stupid. Stupid._ Mary nodded her head once, before gazing shamefully at her shoes.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion sister,” briefly raising her glance, she found the woman's eyes still on her, and it would have made her uncomfortable has she not been a victim of pure, sincere curiosity. “I didn't know you would be having company...” the blonde continued in a small shallow voice, now with an apologetic look towards her superior.

The brunette shuffled in her chair, angling her body towards Mary Eunice, subconsciously revealing curved hips beneath the olive fabric, the curves of her chest so elegantly pulled against the tight jacket... Oh Goodness, may the Lord forgive her for starting at the woman's chest. “My name is Lana, Lana Winters, I'm here looking to write a report on the commitment of the institution,” she introduced, glossed lips tugging into a fascinated smile. There was a noticeable lisp in the journalists tone and it was, beyond doubts, endearing.

The young nun was unsure what to do under the circumstances, she wasn't used to such formal, dare she say ‘sane’ introductions. “It’s nice to meet you Miss Winters,” the innocent woman retorted modestly, clasping her hands in front of the fabric of her habit. She needn't reply in depth, for Jude had already indirectly introduced her. Speaking of the woman, Sister Jude leant forward, resting her elbows on the desk with a stern glare printed into pale, semi-vacant eyes, and etched into the lines in her cheeks.

“If this ‘Cosy meeting’ would like to ensure, perhaps I can come back later?” it was no offer, but a subtle command that was laced with elegant sarcasm. Mary Eunice blushed once again, and took it as her cue to leave.

“I’ll come back later, Sister. Miss Winters.” The youngest acknowledged with a curt nod and hastily departed the gloomy void that was Jude's office. It felt as if she could finally breath again when the door clicked shut behind her. Sister Jude was a nice person, (although it was agreed, Mary felt this way about everyone), she knew that the elder nun held some private compassion for her, and knew there was a perfectly good reason behind everything the woman did... but Mary Eunice had one too many warnings, canings and shouting to sit comfortably with her.

But soon her thoughts drifted from the nun to the reporter with the glossy, dark eyes and the peculiar lisp, that made her smile. She had a natural beauty that she was positive many men drooled over. That sure smile and wide, angular hips and... _stupid. Stupid thoughts, oh what would my good Lord think of me?_ As she walked, much calmer now, Mary clutched onto her rosary and quickly rounded off a silent prayer for forgiveness.

* * *

 

It had been an hour or so since they had transmitted the murderer into Briarcliffs care, the young man with the chains around his wrists and ankles. It intimidated the blonde, knowing his violent history and sin, but it thrilled her that Sister Jude had allowed her presence. Usually Mary Eunice had been kept inside when someone dangerous was brought in, Jude had often stated it was ‘for her own safety,’. But just then, she had stood between Arthur and Miss Winters, and despite all the exciting, and terrifying drama, she had also noted the expensive perfume that Lana wore.

 

Now, Mary Eunice was making her way to the crowded common room, to ease the other patients that had gotten riled up due to the new and dangerous presence. “Sister Mary!” a warm tone caught the nuns attention, and she turned on her heel to face the reporter, still clutching her notebook and pen. Soft blue eyes widened in alarm, Jude had told her that the fancy woman had left, but clearly not. “What’s the matter sister? You look as if you've seen a ghost,” Lana commentated, with the ever existing smirk resting on her painted lips.

“M-miss Winters... you’re not supposed to be here. S-sister Jude said that you’d left,” came the timid, stuttered reply, as subconsciously, Mary fiddled with her Rosary. She quickly dropped her gaze from the brunette, which only deepened the others smirk as she walked over towards the nun.

“What Jude doesn't know won't hurt her, right?” Dark eyes shone, awaiting Mary's glance, but it still remained directed to the floor. “I won’t tell if you don't?” again she attempted to catch the woman’s eyes, and again failing. “My eyes are up here, Sister,” Lana teased, and at that, the blondes head shot up, a warmth glazing her cheeks, a shade of fuchsia tinting the curves of her ears.

“I’m sorry, Miss Winters, I forgot,” the younger woman replied with such sincerity that it caused the journalist to let loose a throaty chuckle. Lana studied the nun for much longer than necessary, resulting in several nervous twitches from the blonde, and slight shuffles of discomfort, Mary Eunice wasn’t used to so much attention, and the reporter found it enticingly endearing. Hesitant blue eyes finally found and held Lana's persistent gaze, widening as if only just realising the proximity. Miss Winters had only left space for a single step between them, that if pursued could cause quite a scornful panic in the eyes of many.

A quiet gasp descended the fragile lips of the nun and hastily stepped backwards to maintain her virtue. “Miss Winters, I really don't think it's safe for you to be here,” Mary protested with a demure shake of her head and swallowed softly, which of course did not go unnoticed.

The brunette canted her head slightly a wide smirk of amusement playing on her lips. “Why? Do I make you nervous, Sister?” Lana teased, knowingly taking advantage of the situation. “Is it because you know what secrets are buried here? What's your secret sister? What's buried in you?” The reporters word choice brought a darker blush to the nuns once-pale skin, an infuriating redness that would take time to dissipate.

“I... I have no secrets, Miss Winters,” the blonde practically squeaked, wide eyes almost pleading to not be a part of such a bold, forward conversation.

“No? None at all?” Lana pressed in slight interrogation as she advanced, slowly backing the nun up against the wall. Mary Eunice desperately shook her head, so forcefully that her black coif slipped back an inch, revealing just a little bit more of her honeycomb tresses. “What about...” she paused teasingly as if she had to consider, a sharp gasp of mock realisation cut through the atmosphere suddenly. “Oh, what about staring at my breasts, Sister?” Mary Eunice had only felt her cheeks grow this infuriatingly hot only once before, at her teenage pool party, and the young woman was swarmed in embarrassment.

She turned her head stubbornly, possibly refusing to look the reporter in the face. “I wasn't, Miss Winters... I never meant... I'm not a- a-...” the nun silenced herself, heart hammering loudly, an deafening ringing in her ears. The brunette caught the innocent woman's chin between her forefinger and thumb, and attempted to bring her gaze back to her own. The nun was indeed quite stubborn and it took more effort and longer than anticipated to force her head back in line to hers.

“A lesbian, Sister?”

The words seemed to take the breath from poor Mary's mouth, and without the slightest bit of warning, Lana crashed her unyielding lips upon the nuns with a strong sense of reckless longing. The blondes back collided into the wall with the force that Lana had pursued her with, leaving her no possible escape from the inevitable. Her lips were soft and unexpected, smooth as marble and delicate.

The reporters lips, on the other hand are strong and insinuating, powerful and daring and without permission she slipped her tongue into Mary's mouth. The nun had long since frozen up, she was no match for Lana’s strength and no amount of trying could push her away. Mary Eunice gave up. The stiffness flooded from her body and soon relaxed against the wall, with Lana's front pressed into her.

The feeling was strangely Alien, and in a matter of confusion and ... such odd feelings, she kissed the journalist in return, the brunette deepening such affections and ruining the blondes chastity with pure passion.

 

“As I was saying, Monsignor, Briarcliff is just the beginning, everyone will surely realise what a perfect, devoted candidate you are... Pope for sure,” Sister Jude’s voice trailed at the end of the corridor in obvious flattery, still causing the two women to pull apart. Sparkling blue eyes widened in fear, her hand grasping Lana’s wrist with surprising strength before pulling the reporter into the nearest storage cupboard and shut the door behind her as quietly as she could to not draw any attention from Timothy or Jude.

They could've been seen. _Stupid, stupid._

Lana, on the contrary was making herself quite comfortable in the small constricting space, almost cosily pressing into the nun. “I didn’t think you were a closet kind of girl, Sister.” She smirked, one arm looping around the blondes waist, earning a quiet gasp of surprise.

“Miss Winters, please, I mustn't... Sister Jude... my vows...” Mary Eunice whispered in a rushed tone, softly smacking her hand away. Her weak actions didn’t have the desired effect, instead, the brunette wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling the younger woman flush against her body, capturing her lips again.

This time it didn’t take so long for Mary to reciprocate the kiss, pressing herself into the reporters embrace, somewhat torn between her conflicting mind on what she was supposed to do with her virtue. To hell with her virtue, what was she to do about her virginity? She was a bride of God, she wore the selfless ring on her finger... but Miss Winters had her very confused, she'd never felt like this before.

Shaking hands rest gently on Lana’s hips as the reporter devoured what she could of a kiss. Before Mary Eunice could object, her coif had been tugged loose and her golden locks released in a smooth waterfall. “Why the fuck would you hide something so beautiful, Sister?” Lana inquired in soft demand.

“Language, Miss Winters,” Mary reprimanded in a whisper, blushing again, gasping as the brunette dug a knee to her core, straight through the black fabric. She pressed the nun backwards until the young woman was stuck between the door and her, teasing fingertips caressing down her habit covered thighs, eliciting a precious whimper from her colourless lips.

Then, without question she flung Mary's habit up to her hips, pushing the plain undergarments to one side, they were quite loose anyway so it caused little restriction for Lana to slip her hand inside. It must have been instinct that caused Sister Mary Eunice to part her thighs in mild exhilaration, a fire erupting in her stomach. The brunette smiled with a gentle smugness, pushing the nuns legs a little further apart, before dropping to her knees in front of her.

The hand within the blondes undergarments began to gently caress her folds, dipping her fingertips across her slit softly to test the wetness that dripped from her hot, aching core. Just the single touch alone coaxed a gentle whine from the nuns throat, eyes fluttering shut as her head tilt backwards against the door. Lana’s agile digits moved to the nuns untouched clit, using her fluids as lubrication to give the blonde a greater, more pleasurable experience, letting her fingers glide softly along her slick pearl.

Mary’s arousal heightened as she glanced down to watch the brunette, how she managed to send electrifying shocks up her spine in pure ecstasy. Her hips involuntarily raised to every touch and let loose a quiet moan. The reporters desire filled gaze flicked up towards Mary's with a gentle smirk before pressing a kiss to her inner thighs, sliding closer to the nun’s crotch, before feeling the warmth between her legs, and how it made the object of her desire shiver with anticipation. With gentle teasing licks, she worked her tongue in between the younger woman’s inexperienced, quivering folds, slick with her juices.

Hot breaths ascended from the brunettes lips, her tongue moving rapidly along the nuns clit, slowly entering into her soaking wet centre, one hand pushing her thighs further apart, thrusting her tongue deep into the virgin woman, moaning softly and sending vibrations through her aching body. Mary whimpered loudly, her own hand covering her cries unknown waves of pleasure blossomed from her core, almost letting loose a surprised cry as two fingers stretched at her tight walls in a steady pace and Lana’s mouth sucked harder at her bundle of nerves. She glanced upwards for confirmation to fasten her motions, which the nun responded to with a quick nod. It was all so wrong, so very wrong, but it all made Mary Eunice want more, shivering in pure satisfying pleasure, her lithe digits combing through chestnut tresses.

As her walls clenched around her moving fingers, Lana exhaled deeply, her tongue moving hungrily over the nuns swollen clit, digits thrusting mercilessly into her as Mary tried her best to muffle the increasing moans and cries, her fluids dripping down the insides of her legs. The blonde gyrated her hips, body writhing at the feeling of Lana’s fingers and her tongue dancing rapidly along her clit.

The innocent nun struggled for regular breaths, clamping tightly around Lana’s curling fingers as a cry wrenched from her throat. The effects that the reporter had between her legs couldn't be stopped as Mary Eunice lost control over her own body, trembling as an unknown powerful rush ripped straight through her. The pleasure was immense and lasted a while before she collected her thoughts again.

Oh what was she doing? Anyone could have heard her. _Stupid_.

A sigh of content escaped the blonde as Lana pulled her soaked fingers from the nun, slowly fixing her up, setting her garments and habit back in place, though her eyes still twinkled with a naughty gleam.

“This can be your secret, Sister,” The reporter offered with a smirk, standing back up, she kissed the younger woman on he lips. “I can be your secret,”

Mary was still quite shocked, overwhelmed with the feelings she had just experienced. There was nobody like Miss Winters... “W-we should get out of here,” the nun decided, biting back a soft smile of her own, and Lana smirked again, her lips resting on her cheek finally. “Will, will you be back?” she inquired with wide, blue eyes.

“You’re a devil, Mary,” Lana chuckled softly, holding the nun close. “But I’ll be back, I promise,”.


End file.
